elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Schindler PORT elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Schindler PORT. Australia New South Wales *Barangaroo South, Sydney **International Towers **Crown Sydney Hotel Resort (2020) *1 O'Connell St, Sydney (modernized from EPL KONE elevators) *161 Castlereagh St, Sydney *255 George St, Sydney *HSBC Centre, Sydney *MLC Centre, Sydney (modernized from Kone elevators) *The EY Centre, 200 George St, Sydney *UTS Tower - University of Technology, Sydney (replacement from EPL KONE elevators) *Darling Park, Sydney (modded from Kone lifts) Queensland *One One One Eagle Street, Brisbane *Meriton Building, Brisbane *240 Queen St, Brisbane (modded from Boral lifts) *1 William St, Brisbane *The Darling (The Star Hotel and Casino), Gold Coast Victoria *1 William St, Melbourne *90 Collins St, Melbourne (modded from Johns Perry Lifts) *357 and 850 Collins St, Melbourne *80 Collins St, Melbourne (modded from Kone lifts) South Australia *Origin Energy House, Adelaide West Australia *Central Park Tower, Perth (modded from Otis lifts) Canada *Hyatt Regency Vancouver, Vancouver, BC *401 West Georgia St, Vancouver, BC *725 Granville St, Vancouver, BC *Scotia Plaza, Toronto, ON (modernized from 1988 Schindler elevators) Czech Republic *Enterprise, Prague *Aviatica, Prague *Florentinum, Prague China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Great Eagle Centre, Wan Chai (2013-2015, modernizations) *Tower 1 to 3, Exchange Square, Central (2017, modernizations) *Shanghai Commercial Bank Building, Central (2017) *Lee Gardens Six, Causeway Bay (2017) *Taikoo Place - One Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay (2019) *1063 King's Road, Quarry Bay (2019) *The Landmark, Central **Jardine House (2018, modernizations) **Chater House (2017, modernizations) **Alexandra House (2015, modernizations) Kowloon *K11 ATELIER, Victoria Dockside, Tsim Sha Tsui (2017) *International Commerce Centre, Kowloon Station (2009)The first Schindler PORT elevators installed in the world. *Kingston Financial Centre, Kowloon Bay (2018) *One HarbourGate, Hung Hom (2016) **China Life Center **Cheung Kei Center *One Bay East, Kwun Tong (2016) **Citi Tower **Manulife Tower *NEO Building (Former 8 Bay East), Kwun Tong (2019) SchindlerPort_ExchangeSqure_T1.JPG|Schindler PORT at Tower 1, Exchange Square, Central File:SchindlerPort_Great_Eagle_Centre.jpg|Schindler PORT at Great Eagle Centre, Wan Chai Mainland China *People's Daily Building, Beijing (2016) *Star Harbour International Center, Shanghai *Crystal Plaza, Shanghai *Pudong Finance Plaza, Shanghai *Shanghai Landmark Center, Shanghai *Tencent Seafront Tower, Shenzhen (2017) *Chinese Estates Plaza, Chengdu England *Heron Tower, London, England *East India, London, England *Royal Liver Building, Liverpool, England France * Brittania Building, Lyon (modernizations) Indonesia Jakarta *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta 1 (2011-2012, the first PORT installation in Indonesia) *Gama Tower & The Westin Jakarta (2016) *Puri Matahari (2016) *Menara Prima 2 (2013) *The Convergence (2012) *Gudang Garam Tower (2013) *MD Place *Menara BTPN (2015) *Capital Place (2015) *Gran Rubina Business Park - Generali Tower (2014-2015) *International Finance Center 2 (2015) *Sinarmas MSIG Tower (2015) *Menara Astra (2017) *World Trade Center 3 (2017) *Sequis Tower (2017) *SCTV Tower (modernization) *Zuria Tower (2017) *Sudirman 7.8 (2017) *Pakuwon Tower (2019) *Plaza BP Jamsostek (2019) *Menara BCA (2019, modernized from SchindlerID) Other cities *M Gold Tower, Bekasi (2014-2015)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators equipped with The PORT Technology.The first Schindler PORT installed outside Jakarta, Indonesia. *Pakuwon Tower, Surabaya (2017) *Satoria Tower, Surabaya (under construction)When completed, it will be the second destination dispatch elevator installed in Surabaya. *Alfa Tower, Tangerang (2017)First Destination Dispatch elevators in Banten. Switzerland *Welle 7 Shopping Center, Bern *Inselspital, Universitätsspital, Bern *University Hospital CHUV, Lausanne *Via Pelli 12, Lugano *Mall of Switzerland, Ebikon *Fontanaspital, Chur Thailand * Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (2011, the first PORT installations in Thailand) * SCG 100 Years Building, Bangkok * Lumpini Tower, BangkokModernized from Fujitec elevators. * AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (2014) * AIA Sathorn Tower, Bangkok (2015) * SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (2014-2015) * Metropolis Office, Bangkok (2015) * Major Tower, Bangkok (2015) * The Stock Exchange of Thailand Building, Bangkok (2015) * KBTG Building, Nonthaburi (2016) * M Tower, Bangkok (2016-2017) * SC Tower, Bangkok (2016-2017) * UOB Petchakasem Head Offices, Bangkok (2017) * Magnolias Ratchadamri Boulevard, Bangkok (2018) * The Office at Singha Complex, Bangkok (2018) * Banyan Tree Residences Chaophraya Riverside, Bangkok (2018-2019) * New Expressway Authority of Thailand Building, Bangkok (Under construction) United States California *10 Almaden, San Fransisco *Beverly Center Parking & Mall, Los Angeles *Sheraton Grand Hotel, Los Angeles *1800 Century Park East, Los Angeles Illinois *River North Point, Chicago (modernization) *150 North Riverside, Chicago * 500 North Lakeshore, Chicagohttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/500-north-lakeshore-chicago/ * Luxury Apartment Tower, Chicago Texas *Marriott Residence Inn, Dallas *Reunion Tower, Dallas *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio *The Crescent Office Building, DallasModernized from an old Westinghouse elevators. * 712 Main, Houstonhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/712-main/ *JPMorgan Chase Tower, Houston Other states/United States Territories *Capital Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)Modernized from 1965 Westinghouse elevators. *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown, NY *Sheraton Times Square, NY *World Trade Center 4, NY (2013) *U.S. Steel Tower, Pittsburgh, PA *One PPG Place, Pittsburgh, PA *The Tower at PNC Plaza, Pittsburgh, PA *The Westin Convention Center, Pittsburgh, PA *Fifth Avenue Place, Pittsburgh, PA *One Oxford Centre, Pittsburgh, PA *K&L Gates Center, Pittsburgh, PA *Two PNC Plaza, Pittsburgh, PA *Two Chatham Center, Pittsburgh, PA *Allegheny General Hospital - South Tower and Snyder Pavilion, Pittsburgh, PA *Liberty Center/Federated Tower, Pittsburgh, PA *City Center at 735, Milwaukee, WI *833 E Michigan, Milwaukee, WI (400AE installations) * Humana Waterside Building, Louisville, KYThe first Schindler PORT elevators installed in North America.http://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/humana-waterside-building/ * 2 Hopkins Plaza, Baltimore, MDhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/2-hopkins-plaza/ * One Union Square, Seattle, WA * Association of American Medical Colleges, Washington, DC (2017) *Hyatt Regency New Orleans, New Orleans, LA *Three Lakeway, Metairie, LAhttp://www.schindlerportna.com/reference-installations/three-lakeway/ *416 Avenida Juan Ponce de León, San Juan, PR (First Schindler PORT elevators in the Caribbean) Other countries *Deutsche Bank, Frankfurt, Germany *Deutsche Bahn, Berlin, Germany *Yeongpung Building, Seoul, South Korea *Lotte Offices @ Lotte Center Hanoi, Vietnam *Indochina Plaza Office Tower, Thang Long, Vietnam *Zuellig Tower, Manila, Philippines *High Street Centre, Singapore (modernization from unknown 1969 elevators) *Twenty Anson, Singapore *Frasers Tower, Singapore (2018) *Woodlands Civic Centre, Singapore (2019, modernized from 1995 Dong Yang elevators) *The Intermark, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia *Oshiland Mall, Kfar Saba, Israel *Tadawul Tower, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia *Emirates Grand Hotel, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Doha Twin Towers, Doha, Qatar *Ozdilek Tower, Istanbul, Turkey *EZ Towers, Sao Paulo, Brazil *Warsaw Spire, Warsaw, Poland *Lavina Mall, Kiev, Ukraine *Artem Business Center, Kiev, Ukraine *Le Méridien Malta, St Julian's, Malta *Torre Reforma, Mexico City, Mexico Notes and references